


Perfect

by thewinterangel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hairdresser!Levi, Long Hair!Eren, M/M, Rated T for language, but it's nothing too horrible, eren struggles with a bit of anxiety, just a bit of swearing, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinterangel/pseuds/thewinterangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern!AU </p>
<p>Eren's decision to let his hair grow went wrong, and right when he decides to make a change, the universe decides to play a trick on him, twisting his life in another direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this one as much as the last one I wrote. I don't know how this idea popped into my head, but it did and I'm kinda glad it did. Tell me what you think, I'd love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> Enjoy!

''Jesus...'', a silent sigh came from under the long, messy, tangled brown hair. Eren tried to blow away the hair that got into his eyes, but it didn't help: the hair just flew back down again.

''Eren, did you eat already?'', a voice was heard from the kitchen. Eren frowned under his rebellious hair and sighed once again.

''Mikasa, I told you a thousand times, yes!'', he yelled back. Mikasa really worried too much sometimes. But right now, Eren's only concern was the stubborn hair, hanging lifelessly off of his head. He took another glance at the mirror, even though he could barely see himself. His hair was flat straight, stretching to his shoulders. You'd think that's not so bad, but if you shaved it all off, it'd probably weigh somewhere around 3lbs. There was no way Eren could tame it, nothing worked. Ponytail, braid, it would suffice to nothing. He didn't even know why he kept it long all this time, it's not like he looked better with it. He would've, if he had taken proper care of it, but Eren just brushed it off, thinking 'How hard can it be?' when he made the call of letting it grow.

''No way I'm letting you live.'', after a good amount of time Eren finally spoke to the reflection in the mirror. He bent down and collected his hair into a bundle, which he messily tied into a bun. It looked horrible, but he was home, Mikasa and Armin didn't care about how he looked like. Although, if it were anyone else, he couldn't show his face in front of them without a hood on his head, hiding the way his hair made him look. Eren got out of his room and headed for the living room, throwing himself onto the couch, sighing again. Armin was there too, but Eren didn't see him since he was sitting on the floor, reading a book behind the coffee table. 

''Eren?'', Armin asked silently, as if he was being careful not to upset him more, since something obviously bothered Eren. Right as Eren twitched out of shock from hearing Armin, the bun on his head fell apart and all of his hair fell back down on his face. 

''OH MY GOD!'', Eren yelled in frustration. Armin saw his whole body tense in anger. He slowly put his book down and got up. 

''Um.. Eren?'', he asked silently again, but held a soft smile on his face. Eren looked up, but didn't see anything, therefore bursting into rage again.

''I can't see a single bloody thing in front of my nose!! How the hell do people have long hair, this is unbearable!'', Eren was loud and attracted Mikasa to the living room.

''What's going on? Eren, are you okay?'', she asked with worry, but noticed there is obviously no reason for concern, because Armin was laughing his lungs out next to them.

''Armin I swear to God...'', Eren mumbled, sulking like a child.

''Oh gosh.. Sorry, Eren, really sorry... I just remembered how that feels like..'', Armin said, steadying his breathing. ''That's why I shortened my bangs.''

Eren slid his hands from bottom to top of his head, holding his hair back to see Armin clearly. ''Bangs, huh?'' He considered this option for a moment. ''You know what? I can't stand this anymore, I'm gonna go get it cut today..'', Eren said with determination. Mikasa said nothing and just started walking back towards the kitchen. Armin smiled and nodded.

''You'll see, it's gonna be so easier when you do it!'', he said, tapping Eren on the shoulder.

''I sure hope so. Okay, I'm gonna go.'', Eren said. He got up and got ready to leave the house. Just before he left, he pulled his hoodie up to cover his hair, which was still over his whole face.

''I'm going!'', he yelled and left before anyone could say anything in return.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The city was quiet. No rushed traffic, no crowds, it was basically empty. Eren was thankful for that, because his hair was extra rebellious today, so it's better if no one saw him this way. The hair salon where Mikasa and Armin usually go wasn't that far away. Eren never went there, though. He didn't need to since he was just letting it grow long. But apparently, time has come for him to face the hair-trimming people himself.

Right as he got lost in thought about whether the sky was cloudy or not, since his hair was in the way, he noticed the big candy-like statue in front of the hair salon he needed.

''Ah, finally..'', he mumbled to himself and pulled the hoodie further down his face, trying to keep hidden for as long as possible.

A few steps forward and he was able to grab the doorknob. He twisted it and entered; a chiming sound of little bells greeted him. But that's not all the bells did; all of the heads in the salon turned to him. Eren gulped and felt the blood rise up to his cheeks. Well this was awkward.

''Welcome, sir! There's a seat free over there, please wait for me there!'', a voice came from his left. Eren turned and leaned his head, making his hair fall to the side, finally being able to see the person in front of him. It was a person tall as him, and Eren couldn't decide if the person was male or female, but they seemed amazingly friendly and cheerful. He nodded awkwardly and walked over to the only seat which was empty. The whole salon was full; it wasn't a big room, but it was big enough to fit eight work stations, eight seats and mirrors, each of those stations equipped with all the tools necessary. Eren sat down and tried to decide whether he should take the hood off or not; the room was full of people, he can't embarrass himself in front of all of them. But then again, he _will_ need to take it off in order to let the worker fix that mess. Eren sighed and was ready to pull the hood off, when he heard someone approach his seat from behind.

''Hanji is a bit busy now, I'll be your stylist today.'', the voice was deep but clear as those chimy bells he heard when he entered the shop. Eren twitched and dropped his hands on his lap, clutching his fists, afraid of... well, everything, _e_ _specially_ taking his hood off.

''Um.. A-actually I changed my mind, I'm just gonna...'', Eren started getting up, but felt two hands grab his shoulders. The hands didn't push him down, though.

''You wouldn't have come in here if you didn't want to change something. Now, take that thing off and tell me what you want me to do.'', the voice sounded so serious that it scared Eren for a second. He immediately sat back down, his body tensing up more.

''I don't... I don't know what I want, uh.. I just came here to-''

His hood slid down. It was down.

Well, shit.

He inhaled deeply and quickly pulled it back up, his breathing quick. He could feel his every heartbeat pound strongly through his chest; there was a reason he was hiding his face, and this person just took it off. 

''W-what are you doing?'', Eren yelled, attracting everyone's attention. That's the last thing he wanted to do, but he was panicking too much to care.

''Well I can't work on your hair with that thing covering you, now can I?'', the voice replied, still serious as before. Eren huffed, understanding that what the person is saying is true. But still...

''Well I didn't say you could take it off on your own!'', he said, panic clear in his voice. The person behind him didn't reply for a second, but then, Eren heard them take a few steps back from the work station.

''Fine. Then leave.''

Eren twitched at those words; he didn't know why, but they hurt in some way. So he did embarrass himself, even more so than he thought. What now? How does he act now?

''W-what?'', he didn't move. He still didn't see who he was talking too, since he refused to turn around, and his hair was in the way. 

''If you don't want our services, you're free to go, I've got other customers waiting.'', the person said. Eren was silent for a second, but then took a deep breath and rotated the chair around, now facing the person. He lowered his head and took the hood off, avoiding any eye contact. Not that it was possible because of all the hair, but better safe than sorry. 

''Hm.'', the person said. Eren was frightened of what the person might think right now. But something inside of him wouldn't give him peace; the person's voice was so soothing and, even though it was serious, Eren could easily imagine himself being calmed down by that voice when most needed. Considering the depth and the tone of the voice, it was a man. Eren raised his hands and parted his hair, lifting his head up to finally take a glance at the person in front of him.

He was gorgeous. His hair was black as a raven's wing, perfectly divided in the middle, revealing his face in probably the most perfect way. His jawline was sharp, just as his gaze, his cold silver gaze. That man must've been an illusion or something, because Eren only saw this kind of people in magazines or on the TV. The man was pretty short, but from where Eren was staring, he looked just fine.

''Close your mouth.'', suddenly the man said; Eren didn't even notice his jaw dropped when he layed his eyes on the man. He twitched and dropped his hands, hiding his burning red face behind the brown veil. Okay, he definitely made a fool of himself now. Should he pull the hood back up and leave? Surely his hair was hopeless, and the man won't want to have anything to do with him after seeing him basically drool under the mess on his head.

''Well? What do you want me to do?''

Eren twitched again; did he hear this right? ''S-sorry?'', he asked, parting his hair again. The man held his hands crossed, and raised an eyebrow when their eyes met. _Damn, he was fine_ , Eren thought. And even though panic was messing with his mind, a voice of reason smacked him on the head and convinced him that the man didn't think any less of him. He was just another customer to him. Eren's face got a bit grim after that thought; the man was so perfect that it was impossible not to want something more with him. Eren's eyes fell down, but as they did, they gave Eren a chance to glance at the man's body; the man had a tight white shirt on him, sleeves rolled up. A black apron hung around his neck and clinged to his firm-looking body, emphasizing his muscles just as much as the tight shirt. Black trousers also clung to him, showing off his slightly bowed legs. Black Converse only made his whole outfit seem more perfect. Eren threw his eyes on the man's crossed arms; they were firm and muscly, they looked as if they were solid rock. On his left wrist was a black watch, fulfilling his hotness to a 100%. 

Eren felt his heart breat three times faster, and his head couldn't get hotter, felt like steam would pop out of his ears any second now. He gulped and gave all of his effort into not thinking about this man in bed with him. He tried, he really did, but it didn't work. He simply let his hands down and covered his face fully again.

''I just wanna get rid of this...'', he finally, but barely spoke, pointing at his own face. He heard the man snicker and saw him step away to the other working station.

''So you want me to bang you?''

 

What.

 

WHAT.

 

Eren jumped, twisting the chair over, falling down with it. His hands hurt, and he hit his head a little, but _nothing_ mattered as much as that question. How did he know Eren was thinking about that?? Does that guy read minds or something? Eren's heart was ready to burst, and his face was definitely red as a chilli pepper.

''Hey, you okay there?'', he heard the man ask. _NO IM NOT OKAY, YOU JUST OFFERED YOURSELF TO BANG ME,_ that was the only thing spinning around inside Eren's mind. He took a few breaths, until he finally decided to try and stand back up.

''I'm.. I don't..'', he couldn't find his words. The man just frowned and kept his stare on him, unlike anyone else in the room, who stopped paying attention to him long time ago.

''B-bang me?'', Eren finally spoke, but his voice was silent as a whisper, and his hand was on the top of his head, holding the front part of his hair up. The man nodded.

''Yeah, bang, create bangs for you.'', the man said.

Eren took a moment to realise what the man was talking about. _That_ kind of bang. He felt like an idiot.

''Oh my God...'', he slammed his face with both of his palms and crouched, inhaling deeply and exhaling, feeling stupid and relieved at the same time.

''What's with you?'', the man asked and approached him. The last thing Eren expected was for the man to crouch right in front of him, inches away. Eren sensed his warmth and twitched, falling backwards.

''Nooo, nothing, I'm- I'm fine, really!'', Eren aimed for being convincing, but it all sounded like a big sarcastic statement. He tried to straighten himself, but slipped and fell again, hitting his elbow for the second time that day.

''You keep falling, so something is clearly wrong with you.'', the perfect man's voice hasn't changed once from the first time Eren heard him. Eren found himself on all fours, his face right in front of the man's; his expression was blank, but he didn't move his gaze away from Eren's eyes. The brunette smiled awkwardly, immediately pushing himself off of the ground and finally standing up. 

''You know what, I really don't need any of your services today, I'm just gonna...'', Eren looked towards the exit, and then back at the man, his hair flying as his head moved, ''...you know.''

The man stood up as well; wow, he was short. He was a bit taller than the height of Eren's shoulder. Still, it didn't change the fact that he was hot as nobody Eren ever saw before.

''Suit yourself. Come back next time.'', the man said, and Eren knew it was just a line which every employee had to say when a customer left, so there was really no chance that the man would actually _want_ Eren there the next time.

''Right..'', Eren mumbled out and threw the head back up, quickly walking out of the salon. He couldn't help but look back once again as he was closing the door, just to catch one last glance at that captivating man; as he parted his hair under his hood, he noticed the man was sitting another customer down, but still kept his eyes on Eren. The boy under the hood frowned, not knowing what to think. Well, it was probably because he acted like a complete weirdo, and they don't see weirdos like him very often.

Eren sighed heavily and walked away, stuffing his hands into his pockets, unsuccessfuly trying to shake the thoughts about the man out of his head.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The next day wasn't as annoying as the previous. Mainly because Eren didn't get out of bed. The fact that he made such a fool of himself in the whole salon, in front of the one person he didn't want thinking he was an idiot... Eren deeply sighed under his bed sheets.

''Pointless..'', he told himself, sliding his hands over his face to cast the hair away. Suddenly, a few knocks on the door were heard.

''Hey, Eren?'', it was Mikasa.

''Yeah?''

''What's wrong?'', she asked.

''Nothing.'' Eren's reply was short, but sounded cheerful. He didn't want to worry her, although it was a bit late for that.

''Don't lie. It's 3 pm and you're still in bed. You, of all people.'', she said. Well, she had good arguments, Eren was usually up and out around 10 am. So this probably _was_ weird.

''Yeah, well, don't worry, it's gonna pass, I'll get over it.'', he said and uncovered himself, trying to avoid having any kind of a deep conversation. He kissed Mikasa on the forehead and left his room, heading for the living room. Again, Armin was there.

''Hey, you're finally up!'', the blonde said with a huge smile on his face. Eren smiled back and tossed himself on the couch, as a routine.

''What are you reading for so long anyway? You don't usually take this long to read one book.'', Eren changed the subject, noticing that Armin's had the same book in his hands for the past week. Armin looked down on his book.

''Oh, it's a book about-'', Armin started speaking, but was interrupted by Mikasa.

''Hey boys, Erwin just called, they wanna know if we're gonna come to his barbaque, all of our friends will be there.'', she said. Armin's face lit up.

''That's awesome! Come on, Eren, let's go!'', he said, jumping up and heading for his room.

''But I don't know these people, they're only your classmates, not mine!'', Eren protested, a bit anxious. Meeting new people after yesterday's embarrassement... He didn't think it was a good idea.

''Naah, don't worry, they're like brothers and sisters to me. Come on, don't worry, they're amazing, you'll love them!'', Armin cheered. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to finally meet Armin's and Mikasa's company, since they won't shut up about them. Eren didn't remember all the names though. He only knows Erwin from all of them, and he only knows him as an aquaintance.

''When do we go?'', Eren finally said, and Mikasa smiled.

''In half an hour. I'll drive.'', she replied, turning on her heel and closing herself in her room.

_Alright. Another challenge._ Eren looked at his reflection in the window and noticed his hair was straight and neat, but still rebellious about its position. _What do I do with you?_

He got up and got dressed; slightly knee-ripped dark blue jeans and a crimson hoodie were just fine for him. Mikasa looked way too classy to walk next to Eren, though; she wore heels and a flower-patterned dress that stretched to above her knees, and her hair was caught up in a small tidy tail, revealing her silver earrings that completed the whole outfit. Armin decided to dress casually, just like Eren; he wore black jeans, a baggy sky-blue T-shirt and yellow Converse. For some reason, he also decided to tie his hair into a ponytail. Eren didn't see him with his hair like this very often, and it actually looked very good on him. 

They left the house and headed for the meeting point. Eren, of course, kept the hoodie on the whole time. Armin asked him to take it down, because his hair didn't look so bad, but Eren refused, continuing to hide both his face and hair. 

The day was beautiful, perfect for a little backyard socializing. When they reached Erwin's house, he greeted them with a warm smile and a bunch of cookies, on which Armin gladly started munching. Eren sat down on the couch and started going through his cellphone, just trying to amuse himself with something; he really wanted to avoid any contact to anyone today, especially to people he didn't know.

He heard the noises of cars coming into Erwin's drive way. Eren sighed and relaxed even more on the couch. When he realised his phone was actually no fun at all, he decided to lean back and close his eyes. Maybe when they see him sleeping they'll leave him alone.

Wrong.

''Eren!'', Armin's voice was heard from the door. Eren opened his eyes but didn't move.

''Yeah?''

''What are you doing here all alone, come meet these people!'', the blonde said excitedly, and came near Eren to grab his hand and pull him up.

''Armin, do I really have to? I'm sure these people will live if they don't meet me.'', Eren protested, but Armin didn't stop. He was leading him closer to the exit.

''Hey, shut up already and try to enjoy this beautiful day, okay?'', Armin said, glancing at Eren with a serious look. Eren was surprised; Armin rarely got serious. If he lead him to this, that must mean Armin is probably right. They were finally outside, and Eren could now clearly hear the voices of other people.

''Here he is, had to drag him here from the living room!'', Armin announced through a laugh and let go of Eren's hand. Eren lifted his hand to grab a part of his hair and stuff it behind his ear, to at least see whoever he's meeting.

''Hiya, I'm Hanji Zoe, nice to meet-'', one of them said, only to stop when Eren revealed his face. ''Hey, I know you! You're that fella that falls down a lot!''

Eren twitched and lifted his head up, one eye covered with the piece he didnt stuff behind his ear. ''W-what?'', he looked at that person's face; it was the person who greeted him to the salon.

''You guys met before?'', Erwin asked, leaning against the hood of his car. Mikasa raised her eyebrow, confused as to where the two of them could've met, while Armin was overly excited over this new found fact.

''I.. I went to the hair salon where..'', Eren was unsure of what gender pronoun he should use, so he quickly switched to use the name, regardless of the fact that he just found out which it was, ''..where Hanji works.. That's where we met.''

''Oooh, so you went into our salon! I thought you went somewhere else.'', Armind added. Mikasa just smiled, glad that he went to a place she trusts.

''Yo, Levi, wasn't this the lad you had on your station?'', Hanji called out. Eren felt his heart stop. Levi? Could that be...

''Who?''

There it was. The voice that Eren remembered so well, even though it's only been a day. His body tensed up, but he managed to raise his head up.

''Oh, him. Yeah, he panicked and ran away.'', the man, supposedly called Levi, spoke in his calm deep voice. Eren gulped.

''Yeeeeeah, I remember, he didn't even say bye! Why'd you run away, though?'', Hanji asked, very interested.

''I changed my mind about the haircut..'', Eren replied, really wanting not to be here right now.

''Riiight, because that hair doesn't need a proper cut.. Levi, I have a pair of scissors in the car, wanna help this guy out?'', Hanji spoke through a smile, but it was pretty obvious this wasn't a joke. Eren balked and felt his body tense up even more.

''No, no, that's really not necessary-''

''Sure, no problem.'', Levi replied. Eren's eyes flew wide open, he couldn't believe what was happening.

''You can use the terrace, it's the easiest room to clean anyway, and I know Levi is a clean freak, so..'', Erwin added. Apparently Eren was the only one who saw this as a big deal.

''Okay. C'mon, let's go.'', Levi spoke and met Eren's eyes; Eren thought he was gonna collapse. He didn't move for a few seconds, until Armin nudged him and shook him out of the trance. He started following Levi; the only difference between his yesterday's outfit and today's was that his shirt was black and he didn't have an apron on him now. The fact that he could see his muscles even better now wasn't helping.

''Why'd you run away yesterday?'', suddenly Levi asked, his voice somewhat softer than before, but there was no eye contact. Eren looked down and tucked his rebellious hair behind his ear. 

''No reason..'', he said silently, but unfortunantely Levi didn't buy it.

''Bullshit.'', Levi replied, still walking towards the terrace.

''Hey, don't swear, I didn't do anything wrong!''

''Well you're lying, how is that not wrong?'', Levi tossed Eren a frown over his shoulder, making Eren blush instantly.

''Yeah, well, I have my reasons, and they're none of your concern.'', somehow Eren managed to be a bit more confident. He didn't want to turn out rude, but Levi probably already thought he was a nut job, so this shouldn't change much. 

''They kinda are.''

Eren twitched. ''What? How?''

Levi snickered. ''You ran away right after I asked you if I should bang you.'', he turned to look at Eren and started walking backwards. ''You misinterpreted that, didn't you?''

He looked absolutely perfect walking backwards. Eren couldn't help but look at Levi's waist, which was not visible under the apron yesterday. _Damn, why is he so fine_ , Eren thought. But then reality hit him; Levi realised what Eren thought in that moment. He suddenly stopped as if he crashed into something.

''What? Who, me, misinterpreted? No way, you're crazy!'', of course, he was way too protective to make it sound real. Levi smirked and turned back around, giving Eren a chance to relax his posture.

''You're weird.'', Levi said. Eren felt like his heart was crushed; so it really was over, there's no going back from here, he officially made the most perfect man on Earth think he's weird.

''I'm so sorry, I don't know what got into-''

''I like you.'', Levi said with ease, turning to look over his shoulder, only to see Eren completely baffled and shocked by the latest discovery. His mind still couldn't process what just happened, so it took him a while.

''You... You like me?'', Eren asked silently, although it sounded more like he was talking to himself. ''Me? As in... Me?''

Levi opened the terrace door and entered, waiting for Eren to follow. ''Come on, get it.''

Eren's mouth was slightly open, and his eyes were fixed on Levi. The older man rolled his eyes. ''And close your mouth already.''

He sat Eren down on a chair in the middle of the room. Eren's hood was still up.

''You gonna get pissed if I take your hood off?'', Levi asked, standing behind Eren, just like at the salon. But Eren didn't reply. ''Yo, Eren.''

Eren shook his head. ''Hm? Oh, uh, here..'', he pulled the hood down himself and slid his hands under his neck, pushing the hair out of the hood. ''How do you know my name?''

''That blonde kid can't shut up about you.'', Levi replied, taking a small comb and pulling it through Eren's hair.

''Armin? Huh. Well he could've found more interesting topics to talk about.'', Eren stated with a slight laugh.

''Nah, I actually liked those stories.'', Levi said, his body focused on cutting hair, but his mind focused solely on Eren.

Eren blushed, but couldn't help smiling a bit.

''Okay, how do you want your hair?'', Levi asked. Eren shrugged.

''Whatever, just make it go away, I can't stand it anymore.'', he said. He could've sworn he heard Levi laugh for a second.

''Well, off it goes.''

 

Half an hour of absolute silence and no sound except the clack on the scissors, and it was over. Eren looked around his chair; the floor looked as if it had hair of its own. Levi brought a mirror and gave it to Eren.

The brunette couldn't recognize himself in the reflection. The boy looking back at him had a clear face and bright green eyes, his hair was short and finally out of his eyesight. It seemed.. perfect.

''So?'', Levi asked, his hands crossed, eyes blank. Eren couldn't reply right away; he was too busy feeling happy and relieved. It was like someone took two tons off of him. He turned to Levi and smiled from ear to ear. 

''It's perfect, I love it!'', his voice hasn't sounded like this in years. He tossed another look into the mirror, but then returned to look at Levi.

Levi didn't move; he was leaned on the wall, his hands crossed, smirk on his face, and eyes on Eren. The brunette put the mirror down and kept his eyes locked on Levi, a smile present on his face the whole time.

''Thank you. I really wanted to get rid of it for quite a while, but--'', Eren began talking, but suddenly lost the ability to; Levi's lips crashed onto Eren's, and there was no way Eren could say a word. His eyes flew wide open, his heart jumping to his throat. But after a moment he gave in. The kiss was perfect, just like his new haircut; just like Levi.

He wrapped his hands around Levi's neck, wanting more than just crashed lips. As if they could talk telepathically, they parted their lips at the same moment, deepening their kiss. Levi's hands found their way to Eren's waist, making the whole feeling just a lot better. He pulled Eren's body closer, making the brunette's heart skip a beat. Eren glided his hand up Levi's neck and ran his fingers through his hair. Levi dominated over Eren just by touching his waist and hips. Their kiss should've lasted longer, but Levi's hands cupped Eren's face and parted them. Eren was eager for more, but the look on Levi's face made his curious as to why they stopped. 

''You know you're an idiot?'', Levi said casually, as if it was a thing he said every day. Eren was confused.

''W-what?''

''You wore that hood around 'cause you were afraid of people seeing your face. Am I wrong?''

Eren gulped, and looked away. ''No..''

''Then you're an idiot.'', Levi repeated. ''Don't you ever hide that perfect face of yours. Got it?'' He caught Eren by surprise; _perfect_ face?

''Wha.. No, what are you--'', Eren tried to protest, but Levi jumped in.

''I asked, got it?'', his gaze was powerful, Eren just had to succumb, no matter how much he wanted to fight that statement.

''Got it..'', he replied, immediately getting pulled into an embrace. Levi's hands created a strong, comforting grasp which was all Eren needed right now. He exhaled in relief and pressed his hands around Levi, wanting to never let go.

 

He wanted, no,

he needed for this perfect moment to stay perfect forever.


End file.
